


victory talisman

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Degradation, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soft Ending, and he wears a skirt, hyuck is a cheerleader, nct are footballers, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: it doesn’t take much for a football team to win the cup, they just need a lucky freshman cheerleader who must be fucked by the whole team as a price for victory
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

the door of girls' locker room opens, and jeno is met with deafening shrieks. 

"i’m not looking, i’m not looking, bitches!!" jeno yells, turning his head aside. "fuck, is hyuck here?" he asks, when the shrieks got quieter.

"uhm, yes?" he hears the boy's voice and, still looking aside, gestures for him with his head.

"come, the captain wants to see you", he says and closes the door.

in a few seconds hyuck comes out, still wearing his cheerleader uniform, a pink top and a skirt, his face confused.

"what's the matter?" he asks, following jeno, but instead of a verbal reply jeno just shrugs.

they get to the school gym, where the football team's gathered in the corner near the mats, and although hyuck doesn’t miss the sound of a clicking lock, he doesn't pay much attention to it.

"hey, hyuckie", johnny, the captain, approaches him, eyeing his slender legs and his flat stomach, "we have a question for you", he wraps his big arm around hyuck's shoulders and leads a shy boy closer to the rest of the team. they form a circle around them, and then jaehyun steps out.

"we've heard you were sort of a talisman for the football team in your high school, hm?" jaehyun smiles wickedly and comes closer to hyuck, who tries to step back, but bumps into johnny's chest.

"n-no, i... i wasn’t anything like that..." he stutters, stunned by the thought that _it is happening again._

"yeah?" jaehyun raises an eyebrow, and the team let out short laughs. "and we've heard that you helped that team to win the state championship this year. and last year".

hearing that, hyuck turns red, and his eyes widen.

"n-no, it's not true, i swear, it's–" he doesnt get to finish as johnny grabs his ass and squeezes it, making him gasp, while jaehyun strokes his clothed cock under the skirt.

"we _must_ win tomorrow's game", johnny whispers in his ears and presses soft kiss to his neck, "we'll make sure to fuck you good, so be a good boy and share your luck with us, baby".

"i-i swear, i’m not some lucky charm, it's just– _ah_ ", hyuck makes another attempt to explain, but his cock's already hard, and he cant help but whine when jaehyun squeezes it in his fist. he's almost forgotten how good and shameful it felt, but his body betrays him and responses to the thought with the feeling of sweet arousal.

"we'll make you feel good, baby. eleven cocks, all ready to please your slutty hole", johnny laughs, stroking hyuck's body, who eyes the rest of the team, noticing that they are half-naked, palming themselves or jerking off, and his cock twitches under jaehyun's touch.

"you can’t wait already, can you", jaehyun smirks at the way hyuck licks his lips, and johnny calls somebody from the circle to approach them.

as jaehyun steps aside hyuck sees jungwoo coming closer and kneeling in front of him with a shy smile.

"he also loves sucking dicks, just like you do", johnny says lifting up hyuck's skirt, and the next moment hyuck moans helplessly when jungwoo's lips wrap around his length.

"please, we shouldn't, it's- _ah-_ " hyuck whimpers, but his eyes roll back as jungwoo takes his cock deeper in his mouth, and hyuck leans back onto johnny's chest, feeling the older's arm hugging his waist.

"we know you like it, hyuckie", johnny says, rubbing his own clothed cock against hyuck's butt cheeks. jungwoo is working his mouth on hyuck's shaft, easily taking it down his throat, and hyuck surrenders and moans in pleasure, shutting his eyes. he feels heat running through his blood, but then jungwoo suddenly pulls away making him let out a frustrated whine.

"c'mon, baby, it's time to work", johnny drags him aside and tosses down on the mat, hyuck letting out a surprised sound. in a blink of an eye his skirts and boxers are tugged off, and he is positioned on his fours, feeling cool air brush against his hot skin. jaehyun again stands in front of him, this time also half naked, and strokes his hair.

"be a good slut and open your little mouth, hyuckie", he says with a soft smirk, and hyuck complies, parting his lips and welcoming the intrusion into his watering mouth.

jaehyun thrusts deep and fast, not giving hyuck even a chance to breathe, and the boy whines as jaehyun grabs his hair and pulls his head to shove his dick down his throat, makes several deep thrusts, and then pulls him away. hyuck gasps for air, saliva dripping from his slack mouth, but then jaehyun repeats that several times, having hyuck whimper as tears start flowing down his face. he whimpers more loudly, when johnny presses the slick tip of his cock to hyuck's unprepped hole, and his eyes widen at the feeling of johnny's length spreading his tight walls. he whimpers in a protest as johnny yanks him up, holding him by his chest, and shoves his fingers in hyuck's mouth.

"we'll do it nice and quick so behave for us, okay?" he says, staying still for hyuck to get adjusted to his size, and when hyuck nods silently johnny pulls his fingers out and starts moving shallowly.

"he's got hands to use, don't be shy, guys", johnny says, glancing at his teammates. yukhei and jeno step out, and hyuck reaches his hands to grab on their huge cocks while pushing his ass back on johnny's dick.

"when i’m done with him, you can fuck his mouth", jaehyun tells them as he shoves his cock between hyuck's lips again and speeds up so fast that hyuck sobs, loud and long, not even trying to suppress his tears.

johnny now moves in him with deep thrusts, drilling his insides, and hyuck can hardly keep his fists tight for jeno and yukhei to fuck into them. his thoughts are fuzzy as he can only feel his prostate hit with every johnny's thrust, and he inhales deep when jaehyun takes his cock out and spills his sperm on hyuck's chest. but he doesn’t have time to rest because the next moment two cocks are stuffed in his mouth, and hyuck cries out in surprise. he opens his mouth as wide as possible, but it's still not enough for the cocks to fit in. 

"fuck, such a useless slut, can't even suck properly", yukhei says angrily and slaps hyuck's face.

"let him suck in turns then", jeno suggests and slaps hyuck's face too, so now his two cheeks are flushed with red.

hyuck whines as they push in their cocks in his mouth, slapping his tear-stained cheeks, his own cock hard and angry red, twitching at the waves of humiliation running through his body. he hears johnny saying something but he doesn’t get what it is before he feels his ass filled with a hot load of cum. his whine is silenced by yukhei's cock, stuffed deep in his mouth, as he releases, for hyuck to swallow.

"take it all, slut", yukhei groans, but hyuck chokes by reflex, spitting the cum, and earns one more slap on his red face.

"we told you to take it all, didn't we", jeno hisses thrusting his cock after, and presses hyuck's head to his stomach, making the boy gag and whine around the cock, as he cums right in his throat. this time hyuck tries his best to swallow, and when his mouth is finally empty he gasps for air in fast inhales and falls down on the mat as johnny’s left his body and stood up.

he rolls to his side, whining, his cocks's throbbing with desire to cum, when he sees the rest of the team approaching him, and then he's turned on his back and yanked down by his ankles. hyuck lets out a pathetic whimper as his legs are spread apart, and he stares at winwin lining his cock to his entrance. 

"it's impossible to fuck somebody after johnny, his hole is too loose now", winwin grunts spreading hyuck's ass cheeks and slapping on his gaping hole, making hyuck squirm on the mat.

"i'll join you then", yuta laughs, coming closer, and the moment hyuck breathes in with his whole chest, they both push into his ass, and hyuck cries out, precum dripping out of his hard cock, his body going pliant when he feels two cocks fucking into him with short thrusts. his head is spinning, shaking from side to side as lewd whimpers come out of his mouth when he sees taeyong lying down just right near him.

"hey hyuckie, are you okay?" he says softly and brushes hyuck's wet hair off his forehead. hyuck turns his head to him to answer, his eyes half closed, but yuta and winwin make a deep rapid thrust with a long "fuuuck", and hyuck whimpers loudly, tears again spilling down his face.

"shh, baby, it's okay, you're doing so well", taeyong praises him, and hyuck wants to cry even more at his kind words.

"hyung, i wanna cum, please, i can’t-" he whimpers, gripping taeyong's t-shirt, his face frowned as he lets out small sobs while being fucked open by two cocks.

"can you work your hands for me, baby? then i'll tell jungwoo to suck you off", taeyong says gently, and hyuck nods frantically ready to do anything to have his release. he recognizes taeil and doyoung coming up to him, so he raises his weak hands and takes their cocks, making fists, and they start moving their hips to thrust in.

"that's our good boy", taeyong smiles at him and calls jungwoo, who bends over hyuck's red leaking cock and takes it his mouth, sucking on it vigorously.

hyuck moans at the way pleasure floods through his body from head to toes, his ass is being pounded erratically, when yuta voices a quick warning and cums inside his hole shortly followed by winwin, who curses in chinese and pulls out with a groan. hyuck feels his ass filled with cum, and when jungwoo takes him deep in his throat, hyuck cums, his thighs tremble and eyes roll back as jungwoo sucks him dry till the last drop.

hyuck's hands drop down, face is decorated with a tired smile as he pants, while taeyong whispers to him sweet nothings, wiping his cheeks. he leans down to hyuck's face, takes his chin to widen his mouth a bit and spits in it, and hyuck closes his lips, tasting taeyong's spit on his tongue, then swallows and opens his mouth again.

"you like it?" taeyong chuckles, and hyuck nods with a blissful smile. taeyong spits again, making hyuck hum in content, and after patting hyuck's hair he positions himself above hyuck's chest and strokes his cock against hyuck's plump lips.

"c'mon hyuckie", taeyong says gently, and hyuck obediently parts his mouth as taeyong moves his hips slow and long, making hyuck take his full length. and it's all fine until hyuck feels a cock pushing inside his sensitive hole. 

"he's really too loose now", he hears taeil uttering behind taeyong's back, and hyuck mewls in a low voice. 

"you are going to take doyoung in as well, right, hyuckie?" taeyong asks, and when hyuck feels one more cock sliding inside, he looks at taeyong with round eyes muffling short whines around his cock.

"can we fuck him hard?" doyoung asks hesitating, and after taeyong's nod hyuck can’t help but cry out as his ass is pounded with deep harsh thrusts, two cocks pushing in simultaneously deep, hitting on his abused prostate, and he sobs, wailing with his mouth stuffed.

"tighten your lips, baby boy", he hears taeyong's voice among grunts and groans, and as soon as he complies taeyong starts fucking into his throat fast and rough. it doesn’t take him long to cum, and he watches hyuck choke on his semen as it spills from the corners of his mouth. he pulls away and climbs off him, and hyuck's immediate whine echoes in the gym 'cause taeil and doyoung chase their orgasm and thrust into his ass with no mercy. 

the good thing is that they cum very soon but it's enough for hyuck to almost faint. his ass clenches around nothing, and he closes his eyes, floating somewhere between bliss and weariness, when he feels splashes of cum shooting on his face. he makes a surprised moan and hardly finds strength to wipe his face, but as he does he sees jungwoo hovering above him and stroking his spent cock.

"you were so pretty, i couldn’t resist", he says with a shy giggle, but hyuck just smiles and reaches his hand to take jungwoo's small palm.

he remembers then that his ass is filled with five loads of cum, and his face goes red in embarrassment. he looks around and sees to his relief that almost everybody is gone, only taeyong and jungwoo are left with him in this stuffy gym. he sighs deep and closes his eyes, sinking into the feeling of his skin buzzing, so he doesn’t hear the sound of opening door and approaching steps. he comes back to reality only when hearing taeyong's "i guess you're the one left", and when he opens his eyes idly, he sees mark on his knees, bending over his used filthy body, and a mix of fear and shame floods his veins.

"what the fuck happened here?" mark stares at him in disbelief, and hyuck shuts his eyes and bites on his bottom lip, fighting the urge to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

hyuck takes a deep breath and quickly sits up, then takes off his stained top and wipes the remains of cum off his face. he opens his mouth to answer, but his jaw starts trembling, so he shuts it and peers into a puddle of sperm, flooding out of his fucked open hole onto the mat.

"god, i heard them talking about that, but i didn't think they'd get the guts to do it", mark says looking over hyuck's body with round eyes before his face sets on a firm expression. "we need to clean you up. can you walk?"

hyuck turns his hazy gaze to him, and it takes him a few moments longer to get mark's question.

"ah... yeah... i-i have to clean everything here", he says in an emotionless voice, his eyes glassy.

"no, we need to clean you up first, c'mon", mark answers getting up and reaching his hand to help hyuck stand up on his jelly legs. he almost falls on mark's body, and mark catches him, wrapping his hand around hyuck's slender waist.

"i got you, i got you", he whispers, and when hyuck nods, he leads them to the shower room, glad that it's late evening and there's nobody around.

when they get there, mark makes hyuck lean on the wall of a stall while he's hastily taking his clothes off. he turns on the water and places hyuck under it, and the boy shudders when a hot jet suddenly hits his tired body. he's cold and shivering, and mark rubs his palms over hyuck's arms and back. 

"it's okay, it's okay, we'll get you cleaned and everything's gonna be fine", he says quietly. hyuck looks up at him slowly, his eyes big and desperate, his eyebrows frown, and he finally bursts into tears, sobbing and hiccuping loudly.

mark's heart breaks at the sight, and he quickly pulls the boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. hyuck clings to him immediately, flings his hands round mark's shoulders and buries his face in the crook of mark's neck. his sobs are anguished and desperate, and mark feels his eyes watering as well.

"baby, it’s okay, it's over now. it's gonna be fine, hyuckie, you hear me?" hyuck nods frantically in his shoulder and then says, his voice hoarse.

"i-i like it... i like it when they fuck me like that", he finishes, and his sobs become louder. a wave of arousal rushes down mark's stomach, he's suddenly aware that he's pressing his naked body to hyuck's naked one, and his grip on hyuck's waist tightens.

"uhm... it's okay, baby, it's just... the way you are, you know? don’t blame yourself for that", mark manages to sound calm and confident, and hyuck finally looks him in the eyes, raising his eyebrows.

"you think so?" he asks in a small voice, and mark nods with a smile. he strokes hyuck's cheek with his palm, and hyuck looks so vulnerable and fragile, that mark cant help but press a kiss to his plump lips. hyuck doesn’t answer, and mark pulls back quickly, afraid to scare the boy. hyuck's eyes are wide as he mutters slowly, 

"you've just stolen my first kiss".

"what?" mark blinks, thinking he heard it wrong.

"well... they never kissed me when they fucked me... maybe they were disgusted to kiss a whore like me... and with all the rumours going around i couldn't have got a girlfriend or a boyfriend even if i tried to", hyuck says, staring at the floor as water flows over him. mark frowns at the words and cups hyuck's face, looking him straight in the eyes.

"you are not a whore", he says distinctly, and hyuck gives him a painful look before closing his eyes tightly.

"i just want to be loved", he whispers, and _god_ , mark can’t bear this anymore. he touches hyuck's dry lips with his own, and the boy whines quietly before opening his mouth and letting mark's tongue inside. their kiss is slow and sweet, and as their bodies press closer hyuck digs his nails into mark's bare shoulders and moans softly. mark feels his cock hardening, and he wants to pull away in embarrassment, but hyuck just whimpers and grinds his own cock against mark's, making his breath hitch.

"fuck, i’m sorry hyuck, i—" he starts, panting, and looks down to see hyuck's cock hardening as well.

"it's okay, my luck won’t work if not all the members of the team fuck me", he says calmly, and mark wants to say that _fuck this shit_ , but hyuck kisses him in the lips and then mouths against his cheek and to his reddening ear. "and besides, i really want to feel your cock inside me".

mark groans as hyuck steps back wearing a shy smile on his face and leans his chest on the wall, arching his back and spreading his ass cheeks with his hands, showing his pink loose hole. he gives mark a heated look over his shoulder, and mark rushes to him and hugs him with his both arms, grinding his hard cock against hyuck's entrance.

"fuck, hyuckie", he whispers, planting a kiss to hyuck's nape, and then pushes himself inside. it's wet, hot and sticky in hyuck's ass, and mark's feels his cock twitch as he thinks of his teammates loading hyuck's hole with their cum.

hyuck moans as mark starts moving shallowly, his ass is way too stretched for one cock, and the friction is not enough for both of them to enjoy the process.

"put your fingers in", hyuck breathes out while working his ass on mark's cock, and mark complies, adding two fingers inside and making hyuck moan as his walls feel full.

"yes, like that", hyuck whines and mark sets on steady thrusts, fucking into hyuck while kissing his back and shoulders. hyuck's ass clenches when mark makes fast short thrusts, and the boy whimpers, leaning his head on the wall. 

"you can fuck me harder, it's okay", hyuck utters, his eyes half-closed.

mark pauses for a moment and then starts pounding in hyuck's hole so fast and rough, that hyuck's legs begin to shake, and mark has to grab him with one hand around his torso, while thrusting his other palm together with his cock in hyuck's inviting ass. 

"does it feel good, baby?" mark asks, breathing heavily, his voice croaky, as he fucks into hyuck faster with every move.

"yes, it's good, it's so good, please, just don’t stop", hyuck mewls, hardly able to move his tongue, his head getting blank, and he feels his orgasm slowly creeping down to his abdomen. the thrusts into his hole become more vigorous as he hears mark asking,

"can i cum in you, pretty baby?", and hyuck is so turned on by the thought of receiving one more orgasm in his ass, which involuntarily clenches so that mark has to make hard strong thrusts to fuck into him, that he whines loudly and shuts his eyes, chanting "yes, yes, yes" as he cums, decorating the wall with his semen. his ass suddenly feels sore, and he whimpers softly, while mark makes his last deep thrusts.

"i’m cumming baby, i’m cumming", he breathes out, pressing hyuck's body to his sweaty chest, and when hyuck tightens his hole around mark's cock and fingers, mark moans and shoots his sperm in hyuck's slick ass.

mark drops his head on hyuck's shoulder and inhales his smell as he leaves his body and strokes his sides gently.

"felt so fucking good", he whispers, coming down from his high, and hyuck hums weakly and smiles to himself. mark turns hyuck round, holding him tight, and sees his tired, but content face, and he can’t help smiling when hyuck leans to kiss him first, timidly moving his lips over mark's.

"thank you", he mouths against mark's lips, but mark doesn’t answer and instead gives him another kiss, sweet and tender, before pulling away and stroking his wet hair.

"now we both need to clean up", he chuckles, and hyuck lets out a laugh when mark drags him under the hot shower, and they drown in kissing as the water washes away everything that came before this.


End file.
